L is for Love
by 1997Cryptical16
Summary: what will happen if you just want to go to the mall and you find the prince of your dreams? and that he wants to meet you and to know you? and why is he stalking you? a Tsurugi x reader story (sorry, i am bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction and it is a tsurugi kyousuke x reader story.  
****I want to know if it is good or bad.  
****this is just a preview of what will come next.  
****and i am very sorry for my bad english**

* * *

~Your P.O.V~

You were walking down the street, with the wind through your [h/l] [h/c] hair. You were happy when you are outside, in the nature. You love the nature, you could spend hours of looking at a leaf in the tree.  
You didnt had money at the moment, so you couldn't buy anything. You were feeling like going to window shopping, so you went to the mall.  
You were at a gift shop full of accesoires. You were looking at then one to one, until you saw someone walking down the street with a wheelchair.  
They might be brothers, because they almost look the same.  
But u were most staring at the boy around the age of 16 pushing the wheelchair. He has spiky navy hair and he wore a training suit, so it looks like he is in sport.  
You keep staring at the boy untill he stared into your eyes. It felt like you were staring at eachother for a few hours, but u soon realised that he was staring at you. So you turned around and felt hot on ur cheeks. "What is this weird feeling, and why do i feel hot at my cheeks?"  
you thought and then you are looking at the accesoires again

~ Tsurugi Kyousuke P.O.V ~

"Why was that girl staring at me?" I thought. "whats wrong, Kyousuke?" i heard close to me.  
''oh... nothing... nii-san'' as i looked back at the place where that girl stood, she wasnt there anymore. i wanted to see her again and i really want to meet her.

* * *

I am so sorry for my bad grammar. This is my first story, and i really hope you guys liked it. If i get alot of good reviews, i will go on with the story. Thank you so much for reading this story bye


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, here is the second chapter. i hope you will like it**

* * *

~Tsurugi's P.O.V~

I was still staring at the place where the girl stood. ''.. say.. nii-san.. when do you need to go back to the hospital for the check-up?''  
''Its around March.. so I think somewhere in July'' Yuuichi answered. ''Why did u ask?'' ''... nothing'' I replied.  
'''Do you want to walk further, nii-san?'' I asked after a few minutes. Yuuichi then looked at his watch. '' yes, it's almost dinner time, so lets go'' I push the wheelchair out of the mall. The whole way back to our house, I have been looking around for that girl. **( *wink* *wink* you understand.. sorry)** but I cant find her. '' Whats the matter, kyousuke?'' my brother asked me, he must noticed that I have been silence the whole way back to our house. ''... nothing nii-san'' Then I saw him turning towards me. '' Are you sure? I think you are looking for that girl you have been staring at in the mall a few minutes ago.'' Then I feel kinda hot at my cheek. '' I-I am not!'' ''okay, I was just saying'' my brother said to me.

-next day-

~Your P.O.V~

*buzz buzz buzz bu-* you turned your alarm of.. and an alarm means one thing at a monday... yes, school. you liked school, but you are going to a new school. yes, you have moved to a new town. and a new town means **(means) **a new school. so you get out of bed, which was hard cause your bed was very comfortable and warm. you put on your uniform and brushes your teeth. you went downstairs and greeted your mom. you eat your breakfast and cleaned the table after finishing your breakfast. it was time to go to school. you saw a few kids with the same uniform as you, so u walked after them **(not as a stalker ;) ) **and when you came at school, you stood at the front gate staring at the big lightning bolt on the school. you have been staring at the loghtning bolt for a few minutes untill you heard someone talking right next to you. you looked over your left shoulder as you saw a boy with brown hair and a few pieces of hair were like a wave or something. ''Are you new here?''

* * *

I am really buzzy this week, so I don't know when I will update the next chapter. and if you have some ideas, I would love to know it/them. And I also love to get tips for the story, so don't be shy to tell them ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone, here is the third chapter. i hope you will like it**

* * *

~Your P.O.V~

''Are you new here?'' I heard him asking me. ''...Yeah, I am new here. The name is [l/n] [f/n], and yours?'' i asked. I hope i was not to soon to ask who he was. but thankfully i saw him smiling bride and responded with '' Matsukaze Tenma, you have a nice name'' '' thank you. uhm, it might be stupid to ask, but can u bring me to the principal's office?'' u asked him nicely. '' of course i can bring you there, but he only expects new students 10 minutes before class. so u have to wait a few more minutes.'' you thought for a few seconds. and then you asked '' but what can i do untill i can go to the principal?'' and then you looked at the boy and you saw that his eyes twinkled and there was a bride smile on his face '' ... what's the matter with you?'' you asked him. then you saw him closing his mouth was closing a bit, but after a few seconds u heard '' I am gonna take you to the soccer club'' and then he took your hand and run to the soccer club. after a few seconds of running you were at the soccer club. you never expected that the soccer club would be that big. ''amazing, isn't it?'' you heard Tenma ask. '' hmm'' you replied him. '' lets go inside'' you heard him say after a second. and before you knew it, he took your hand again and run inside the soccer building. and when you were in the soccer building, you were more amazed. it looked bigger from the inside

~Tsurugi;s P.O.V~

sometimes, I really hate monday's, especially after this most amazing weekend... with nii-san. but that girl... i really want to meet her and know her better. she really looked cute with her [h/l] [h/c] hair. and her lovely look... and then I heard the bell ringing, time for class. as I walk to my lesson, I saw someone with [h/l] [h/c] hair. I couldn't see her properly, cause first, she was at the principal's office and the door was ajar. but if I look at her to long, I would be late for class. I ran to my class and just in time. i sat at my seat and then the teacher came in. we had history... the most BORING lesson, I repeat: BORING. BO-RING! but my history was better, I was only thinking about that girl I saw this weekend, but I also wondered who that girl was at the principal's office. she has the same hair as the girl at the mall. ... it couldn't be...

~Your P.O.V~

the principal just gave me my locker number and he also showed where my locker is. the principal said that it was the only locker what was available. so he was trying to warn me for something... doesn't he? if I was done packing my stuff into my locker, he showed me my classroom.  
after a while of walking, we finally came to my classroom, the principal asked the teacher to come outside the class to talk with the pricipal and me, but i secretly took a sneek peek in the class. and there he was...

* * *

**if you think something can be better, you can say it to me. don't be afraid, i don't bite ;)**

**but I don't know if I will be uploading this weekend because I have my exams, I need to do everything all over again. I had exams the last 2 weeks, and the results were awful.**


End file.
